


Дальше

by FB_YA_2019 (WTF_Young_Adult), TylerAsDurden



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Young_Adult/pseuds/FB_YA_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerAsDurden/pseuds/TylerAsDurden
Summary: Он глушит мотор, и стоит фарам погаснуть, темнота ночи захватывает Адама врасплох.





	Дальше

Он глушит мотор, и стоит фарам погаснуть, темнота ночи захватывает Адама врасплох. Он делает медленные, глубокие вдохи. Сжимает по инерции руль. Откидывается на жёсткое сиденье спиной и зажмуривается. Ничего из этого не помогает.

Кэйбсуотер касается его, и Адам позволяет. Надеется: может, древняя магия расплетёт горячий узел в груди. Сделает происходящее хоть немного проще. Но «проще» — понятие за рамками тривиальной жизни Адама Пэрриша.

Он ехал больше пяти часов, выжимая из машины всё, на что та была способна. Чтобы замереть у цели. Он просто... Не знает как. До сих пор не знает.

Адам невесело усмехается, вынимает из бардачка телефон, чтобы проверить время. Совсем немного за полночь. 

Он выходит из машины и оглядывает дом, в котором не горит ни единого окна. Барнс окунает его в свои запахи, в звуки, забирается под кожу, как будто бы до сих пор не там. Может быть, думает Адам, Ронана сегодня нет дома.

Бьёт попавший под ногу камешек, перекатывается с пятки на носок. Он понятия не имеет, где Ронан, потому что за три недели сессии ни разу даже ему не написал.

Адам считает мысленно, от десяти до ноля. Cпусковой крючок. Сжимает в кармане ключ от двери, которую всё равно никто не запирает. Он успевает дойти до трёх, когда слышит лёгкий перезвон, как от музыки ветра. А потом видит.

На Ронане только джинсы, незастёгнутый ремень торчит из шлевок, на заложенной в карман руке — извечные браслеты, и Адам не смотрит ему на грудь, потому что не может смотреть в лицо.

Вместо этого Адам смотрит на его босые ступни.

Он сжимает ключ в кармане так сильно, что, наверное, на ладони останется след.

— Так и будешь там стоять или сделаешь фото на память?

Адам поднимает взгляд, и Ронан ему улыбается. Сонно, и спокойно, и так, словно рад его видеть. Адам делает шаг вперёд раньше, чем успевает принять решение.

Он удивляется каждый раз, и однажды Ронан простит ему и это тоже. Ложь. Ронан никогда ничего ему не прощает, потому что ему и не нужно. Он принимает Адама со всеми потрохами, тараканами, со всем дерьмом, которое ему не вытравить из себя за целую жизнь. Ронан и не просит его меняться. Адаму так хочется, чтобы он попросил.

Ему следует извиниться, но он так слабо верит в силу слова «прости», что может только целовать Ронана. Трогать его, каждый раз запоминая заново — можно, тебе можно. Толкать с прохладного крыльца в дом, молчать в ответ на смешки и подколки, оставлять поцелуи везде, где способен дотянуться, сжимать горячими сухими ладонями обнажённые и вечно холодные ступни.

Если бы кто-то сказал Адаму Пэрришу год, тем более два года назад, что он возненавидит уезжать в колледж, то он, пожалуй, решил бы, что перед ним душевно больной.

Ронан переворачивает их, вжимается, нависает над Адамом на локтях. Такой знакомый диван, лопнувшая пружина впивается под лопатку, пуговица на джинсах Ронана остро упирается ему в живот. Адам...

— Как экзамены, неудачник?

— На отлично. Я сдал на отлично.

Ронан улыбается, вспыхивает улыбкой, и целует его. И только в этот момент Адам наконец верит этим словам. Он сдал экзамены. Он успешно закончил этот год, он движется. Адам целует Ронана в ответ, гладит грубую кожу спины, там, где по ней разливается татуировка, и верит окончательно — он справился с этим годом и он дома.


End file.
